


Поют ли мертвые? Любят ли они?

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), The Reach - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Mechanical Cat, Post-Apocalypse, destruction of mankind, old Indian cemetery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: По вечерам, после того, как Лона и Хол вернулись нак родителям, на материк, уплыли на лодке Эла Кэрри, помахав на прощание рукой, Олден долго искал ответы на эти вопросы, и на другие, думал о том, как на голове Стеллы оказалась шляпа его отца.Поют ли мертвые? Любят ли они?И в долгие, полные одиночества ночи, когда его мать, Стелла Фландерс, лежала в могиле, Олдену часто казалось, что ответ положительный. На оба вопроса.Стивен Кинг, ПротокаВ работе есть отсылка к старому кладбищу индейцев племени микмак из романа С.Кинга "Кладбище домашних животных"





	Поют ли мертвые? Любят ли они?

****

 

По вечерам было особенно одиноко, не спасал даже потрескивающий специально завезенными с материка дровами, настоящий, не электрический, а живой, камин.  
В самые холодные ночи столбик термометра опускался ниже тринадцати градусов по Фаренгейту, в пересчете по Цельсию – обычная средняя температура зимой в Сибири.  
Обычно он коротал зимние вечера за чтением «страшных» романов Стивена Кинга 

_"Неужели годы, проведенные в экспериментальных лабораториях не отвратили тебя от этих тошнотворных триллеров?_  
_\- Это в голове словно улыбаясь, говорит голос Тао - Прячущееся в мэнских лесах «нечто», оживающие мертвецы, кровь и кишки_ _растянутые на несколько десятков метров по асфальту..."_

Время от времени позволяя себе выпить пару бутылок Budweiserа. 

_Франкештейн, конечно же предпочитал коньяк_

... под негромко льющуюся музыку Чика Кореа из стереоколонок

_"Ты обязательно должен послушать Spain, это же один из джазовых стандартов второй половины двадцатого столетия!._

Смолистые поленья громко трещат, время от времени выплевывая горящие угольки, словно непереваренные останки вымерших древних чудовищ.  
Так и есть, их одних, (его вместе с Черчем) не смогло поглотить и сжевать даже время, последний и законченный абсолют на краю задыхающегося, умирающего в генетическом коллапсе мира.  
Он проводит все еще красивой, узкой, прохладной рукой по гладкой антрацитово-черной шерсти, кот слегка помахивает напряженным упругим хвостом, сказывается независимый и даже отчасти угрюмый характер Черча.  
Такео назвал его в честь одного из командующих специальным подразделением Союза, прославившегося своей исключительной жестокостью и невезучестью. Эта спецгруппа каждые полгода несла самые большие потери среди всех остальных боевых подразделений, потому что отряд Кровавого Черча занимался внутренней охраной экспериментальных лабораторий, и каждый мало-мальски удачный проект не обходился без попыток убийства надзирателей и охранников, а также спонтанных или же хладнокровно спланированных попыток побега.  
Черч не пытается приласкаться к его руке, только иногда приглушенно урчит, словно это не кот, а удачная механическая имитация, робот-подделка, подобно искусственно выращенному объекту, он не пытается проявлять свойственную всем кошачьим сдержанную агрессию и ни разу даже не оцарапал его когтями.  
Впрочем, для модифицированного организма все эти пустяковые естественные проявление животной активности не несут никакой угрозы, подобно Самсону из библейской легенды, он мог бы одолеть голыми руками даже самого крупного зверя.  
Нечто другое, сильнее любого хищника терзает его изнутри, гложет его суставы и кости, заставляет сбиваться и надолго замирать от пронзительной боли в грудной клетке дыхание и понемногу замораживает пока еще бьющееся в привычном ритме сердце.  
Здесь, на самом краю условно привычного мира и иррациональной действительности, он проведет жалкий остаток своей неудачно сложившейся жизни.  
Целую вечность в замерзшем краю, в тоскливом одиночестве.  
Он выходит во двор, оставляя обитую пластиком и железом входную дверь распахнутой настежь, и вдыхает холодный разреженный воздух зимних сумерек, пытаясь различить знакомые голоса в резких порывах снежного ветра.  
«Любишь ли ты? Позволишь ли нам отпустить тебя в черноту вечной ночи, холода и одиночества»?  
Он ощущает как Черч, яростно урча, словно механическая заводная кукла, трется о его ноги, обутые в тяжелые зимние армейские ботинки.  
С ним никого, все кого он знал и любил, покинули его навсегда, оставив умирать от тоски и сводящего с ума одиночества посреди заметаемой снегом пустыни.  
Он опускается на колени, привычным жестом подхватывая кота под брюхо.  
Кошачья шерсть на ощупь жесткая и холодная, свалявшаяся от долгого пребывания в каменистой почве.  
Чуть-чуть помедлив, он расстегивает заиндевевшую на таком морозе форменную куртку и прячет кота за пазуху, пытаясь уловить ответную реакцию своенравного и капризного животного.  
Черч прижимается к холодной, такой же окоченевшей от отсутствия кровообращения и жизненного тепла, груди Такео.  
Всего лишь двое, оставшихся в мире живых или двое, пытающихся вернуть свой привычный мир обратно.  
Ведь это именно он был похоронен на старом индейском кладбище микмаков…

09 июня 2015


End file.
